Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6
６ | romaji_name = Horusu no Kokuenryū Reberu Shikkusu | trans_name = Horus' Black Flame Dragon LV6 | image = HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV6-YSKR-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2300 | def = 1600 | passcode = 11224103 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck. | fr_lore = Cette carte n'est pas affectée par les effets de Magie. Durant la End Phase, si cette carte a détruit un monstre au combat ce tour : vous pouvez envoyer cette carte face recto au Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Horus Dragon de la Flamme Noire LV8" depuis votre main ou Deck. | de_lore = Diese Karte bleibt von Zaubereffekten unberührt. Während der End Phase, falls diese Karte in diesem Spielzug ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört hat: Du kannst diese offene Karte auf den Friedhof legen; beschwöre 1 „Horus, der Schwarzflammendrache LV8“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck. | it_lore = Questa carta è immune agli effetti delle Magie. Durante la End Phase, se questa carta ha distrutto un mostro in battaglia in questo turno: puoi mandare questa carta scoperta al Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Horus il Drago della Fiamma Oscura LV8" dalla tua mano o Deck. | pt_lore = Este card não é afetado pelos efeitos de Cards de Magia. Durante a Fase Final, se este card destruiu um monstro em batalha neste turno: você pode enviar este card com a face para cima para o Cemitério; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Horus, o Dragão da Chama Negra LV8" da sua mão ou Deck. | es_lore = Esta carta no es afectada por los efectos de Cartas Mágicas. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta destruyó un monstruo en batalla este turno: puedes mandar al Cementerio esta carta boca arriba; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 "Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8". | ja_lore = このカードは自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法の効果を受けない。このカードがモンスターを戦闘によって破壊したターンのエンドフェイズ時、このカードを墓地に送る事で「ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ８」１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) | tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection B (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | supports = Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 | archseries = * Horus the Black Flame Dragon * LV | related_to_archseries = Metaphys | action = Sends itself from field to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = Unaffected by Spell Cards | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck | database_id = 6099 }}